This invention relates to displays and more particularly to calendar displays which can be manipulated from a flat configuration to form a support stand for supporting a calendar on a horizontal surface. The displays can also be manipulated to enable a portion of the calendar displays to be attached to a vertical surface.
Calendars provide effective advertising devices and calendars are frequently mailed or otherwise shipped to customers. Storing, mailing or shipping typically requires that the calendar be in an essentially flat configuration to save space, but it is also desirable to provide a calendar which includes its own built-in stand for positioning on a horizontal surface.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a calendar display.
Another object is to provide a calendar display which can be stored, mailed or shipped in a substantially flat configuration.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a calendar display which can be quickly and easily manipulated from a substantially flat configuration to form a stand for positioning and supporting the calendar on a horizontal surface.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of such a calendar display which can be quickly and easily modified to create a calendar display which can be mounted or attached to a vertical surface.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of such a calendar which has a removable card or cards attached to the calendar for various purposes.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.